<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SCP-5938 by alienartist22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307478">SCP-5938</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienartist22/pseuds/alienartist22'>alienartist22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation, 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Finished, Gen, Oop, Original SCP - Freeform, SCP Saiki, Saiki kills a dude in the first chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienartist22/pseuds/alienartist22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kusuo finds himself contained!<br/>What a pain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you know where i stole the surname kujo from then we are friends now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When did I get here? Where is here?<br/>
I look around. The walls of this place- they’re concrete and barren, grey and sullen. This place looks like a prison. All the inner dialogues I could hear all sounded pompous and grandiose, and the people having them obviously think quite highly of themselves. I decide to look around some more, realizing that this place did seem to be a prison. The bed that I found myself laying on was  quite standard, plain metal bars and a thin, springy, old mattress. The tall walls of the cell each had ‘5938’ painted on them with white paint that was flaking off slightly, and the heavy metal door to my right was locked tight. The thoughts got louder and I turned my head up in their direction, seeing a gaggle of scientists enter what looked like an observation room to the cell I was in.<br/>
‘Huh, He’s certainly different. One of those weird punk types that dye their hair crazy colors?’ Thought an older looking man with a large grey beard and thick-framed glasses.<br/>
No, no I’m not.<br/>
‘What’s with those things on his head? Did the foundation do that?’<br/>
‘God, I hate Mondays.’<br/>
‘I need coffee. And some freakin’ ibuprofen.’<br/>
‘What classification is this kid? He can’t be that dangerous. He’s like, 16.’<br/>
So, this is a prison. Good grief. I’ll just teleport out of here. Wait, what the hell?  I tried to teleport back home, but it seemed to be in vain, as I found myself still grounded in the cell. What in the world is going on?<br/>
The scientists began to converse among themselves. I couldn’t physically hear their voices, but I could just read their thoughts.<br/>
‘An anonymous researcher turned this guy in. He says this kid has a ton of crazy abilities, and that he can read minds.’<br/>
‘And? We see that like, every Tuesday here.’<br/>
‘But he can also do tons of other shit. We can weaponize him, trust me.’<br/>
Like that would ever happen. I rolled my eyes behind my glasses. Suddenly, though, one of the scientists pressed a button and began to talk into an intercom at me with forced professionalism.<br/>
“Hello, SCP-5938. I am Dr. Kujo. You are currently in custody of the SCP foundation, and will comply with all researchers and their requests.”<br/>
So, this is some sort of Supermax prison. And what’s with that name? Is that what they call people here?<br/>
“We have reason to believe that you display many anomalous abilities that can be used to benefit the nation. We ask only to study these abilities.”<br/>
Sure, whatever. Like I would let anyone use me for my ESP.<br/>
“We are sending in Dr. Taylor. He will assess your abilities. Do not resist. Opening chamber doors… now.” I watched as Dr. Kujo leaned down to a control panel and swiped a card through a reader and pressed a button. The door slowly unlocked with- I counted - ten clicks of different locks. The metal creaked as the door opened and in walked two men. One was a tall, lanky 30-something carrying a metal folding chair, the other looked about 40. The second was wearing an unmistakable shade of bright prisoner orange, and was covered in scabs and tattoos. One big f-bomb was written across his forehead quite… tastefully. Of course, both of their thoughts matched their exterior demeanors.<br/>
“Alright, SCP-5938.” began Dr. Taylor, as he sat the other man down in front of me in the folding chair he had been carrying.<br/>
The prisoner looked me dead in the eye and began to plot both mine and the doctor’s murder with the butterfly knife he was concealing in his shoe, although his face showed an expression of subdued anger and hate.<br/>
“As you know, I’m Dr. Taylor. Now, I want you to tell me about yourself.”<br/>
I didn’t say anything.<br/>
‘Christ, why didn’t they tell me he was one of the mute ones? I hate subjects like this.’<br/>
“SCP-5938? You know I’m not here to hurt you. I just want what’s best. Are you incapable of speech?”<br/>
Your thoughts say otherwise, doctor. The prisoner next to him was still thinking about how he would stab us both and then disgrace what was left of us. What a sicko.<br/>
“Look, 5938, I just want to learn about you. All I ask is that you demonstrate your powers for us on D-459722.”<br/>
Wow, that’s horrible. They just want me to massacre this guy? I would only think of-<br/>
Deranged laughter erupts from the prisoner as he reaches down and skillfully produces a butterfly knife.<br/>
Before I could finish my thought, he lunged at me. I simply used my telekinesis to hold him in midair and turned to look at him, whereafter I tilted my glasses down. His now stone body fell to the ground, but the drop wasn’t long enough to shatter anything besides the knife. I pushed my glasses up back onto the bridge of my nose and turned back to Dr. Taylor. The only thing I could wonder now was how long it would take me to get out of here and back to my semi-normal life.<br/>
Good grief, it’s going to be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oop</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Taylor’s eyes lit up, and he quickly pulled a notepad out of a pocket in his coat and removed the pen from behind his ear. He frantically began to scribble down notes on what I had just done. So, I'm some sort of lab rat now? I have got to get out of here. I tried again to teleport, but still nothing. In a moment of defeat, I look back up at Dr. Taylor. He stared back at me, with thoughts of my ‘memetic abilities’ racing through his mind. <br/>‘Mary is gonna love this when I get home today,’ he said, thinking about the sensationalized story he would tell his wife about how I ‘Turned a hostile D-class to stone with a glance!’  and ‘Saved him from getting horribly murdered by using my telekinetic powers!’  I’m not some sort of superhero, buddy. Get those thoughts out of your head. <br/>“SCP-5938,” Dr. Taylor continued. “Is this all you can do? What are your other abilities?” <br/>Like I’d tell them, I thought. I stayed silent. <br/>“SCP-5983. Are you mute? Can you speak?”<br/>I can definitely speak, I just don’t want to speak to you. But I sighed and shook my head at him. <br/>“So please respond to me.”<br/>“No.” <br/>I beamed the word into his head using my telepathy. That’s all I plan to give him. <br/>“What in god’s name-” he muttered, grabbing his head. “Was that you?” <br/>Obviously. <br/>Dr. Taylor looked straight at me and gained a sort of stern and serious look on his face. <br/>He leaned closer to me, which was rather awkward, inspecting my face closely. <br/>“What are you?” he whispered, as I remained silent and unmoving. <br/>Very uncomfortable, I thought. <br/>“Human.” I decided to say. But even that was a white lie. I’m an evolutionary step above humans. Dr. Taylor retreated, sitting back in his chair, and looked up to the other scientists in the observation booth. He let out a long, exasperated sigh. He waved his hand at them and the intercom suddenly buzzed. Dr. Kujo’s voice rang out through the cell.<br/>“Alright, SCP-5938. Dr. Taylor is going to leave the chamber. Opening the doors…” <br/>After the doors shut behind Dr. Taylor, I found myself being lectured on all of the rules of the ‘foundation’.  I was barely paying attention, I was too busy using my clairvoyance to look around the facility for ways to escape once I found an opportunity to do so. While my eyes figuratively surveyed  the facility, I realized that I wasn’t the only ‘freak’ caught up here. There was a man in a Plague Doctor’s mask, a tall, lanky pale… thing crying in a corner, a statue that seemed to move, an orange gelatinous blob… and many others. <br/>“...Lights out at ten. We’re sending in someone to bring you your facility-issued clothing, Okay?”<br/>Oh, right, they were still talking to me. I gave one single nod. Great, now I would be stuck in that ugly prisoner orange too. What a pain. I lifted the stone body up using my telekinesis and sat it down next to the door. The foundation member quickly entered the room with my clothes, placed them next to me on the bed, and then exited. I watched as the scientists all left the observation room, thinking to themselves how happy they were that it was time for them to leave. I turned to the clothes and put them on reluctantly. As I pulled the shirt on, I began to make my way over to the back right corner. Earlier, whilst looking at the cell, I determined that this was the one place that none of the cameras could see me. I stood in that corner and proceeded to make myself invisible. I walked out of the corner, now going unseen by the cameras, and walked over to the statue of the man. Using my hypnosis, I made everyone in the facility perceive the prisoner as me. <br/>I felt a little bad making him a pawn in my escape, but he did try to kill me earlier, so I assume that evens it out. With the fake me in place, I silently slipped out of the door using my strength and reversed time by a day on it, leaving no trace of my escape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kusuo finds a friend!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked silently and undetected through the halls of the facility, observing the processes of doctors and other ‘SCPs’ as I went. One certain SCP caught my attention, though. As I walked past it, I did a double take. It sat in the middle of its cell, chained at its ankles and wrists. It wore a white plague doctor mask and black robes. I tried to pick out its thoughts and it took some deliberation, which surprised me a little. I decided to get closer.<br/>‘There is the great dying here. There is pestilence. I must escape and cure the world.’<br/>Pestilence? This thing has to mean the plague. I didn’t expect, though, for the thing to suddenly look up at me and meet me directly in the eye. I jumped back a bit, and watched the doctors stare at me directly as well, but they were only following the Plague doctor’s eye. I boot-scooted out of there immediately after. I walked away quickly, heading in the direction back to my cell. As I stood in front of the door to my cell, I tried to teleport, but still nothing happened. I was considering just finding the exit to this place and using my strength on the door out of here, when my thoughts were interrupted by something slimy grabbing my leg and cooing softly. I inhaled deeply, and smelled the strong and familiar scent of coffee jelly. Huh, That’s odd. I turned my eyes down to where the pressure was coming from and did not see what I expected. A small, gelatinous blob of orange goo was hugging my leg with tiny arms. <br/>It was fucking adorable. <br/>I’ve said before that I’m not a dog or cat person because my x-ray vision only allows me to see muscle and bone, but this is different. Apparently, I’m a third type, not a cat or a dog person- I’m a ‘gelatinous orange blob’ person. I found myself smiling at this thing, then trying to hold back a laugh as it began to tickle me. I bit my lower lip to stay silent, all while the giant smile remained on my face, and shook my head at this tiny orange blob. <br/>I am so taking you home with me when I escape this place. <br/>The thing stopped tickling me and began to act like a tiny little dog as it followed me whilst I continued my walk around the facility. I love this thing. It trailed just a few feet behind me, until I happened upon a few researchers, who saw the blob, but not me. They smiled and laughed at it before picking it up and carrying it back to it’s containment chamber.<br/>‘Oh, 999,’ One of them thought. <br/>So that was its number, 999. <br/>I was still grinning but dropped my expression as I realized the time. I hurried back to my cell, forced open the door, then slipped in and fixed it. I looked at the prisoner, who was thankfully still stone, and sighed a bit.  I short-circuited the cameras quickly, just long enough so that this would work. I walked over to the prisoner, and lightly pushed him over, causing the statue to shatter. I then destroyed the bits that were left with my pyrokinesis. For the most part, I didn’t sleep that night. I concluded it would be better for me to see what might be causing my inability to teleport. I couldn’t seem to find anything that would null my powers. Good grief, I’ll just have to get out of here the hard way. It was about 4:00 when I went to sleep, but I knew that what was coming tomorrow would make the day extremely tedious. I don’t plan to spend much time here, anyway, so at least I won’t have to go through this much longer. <br/>But when I do escape, I’m taking SCP-999 with me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: MURDER</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock read 5:00 when I heard a scientist’s voice command me to wake up through the loudspeaker. I stood without hesitation and heard the scientist’s thoughts of relief that I seemed willing to comply. I knew exactly what they were about to do, though, so my thoughts were not as cheery. After I finished the single piece of toast that they gave me for breakfast, (Not like I care that it was so little, I don’t get hungry all that often) Dr. Kujo began to explain the process of me being taken into a separate room for an ‘easy interview’. I didn’t respond, I saw no reason to. The doors to my cell opened and two tall, heavily armed guards approached me. Their presence didn’t alarm me, but their actions did. They were unpredictable- I could easily read their minds, but when they slapped handcuffs and a shock collar on me, I didn’t anticipate their actions. It seemed they were so used to doing this that they didn’t even think about it, like one doesn’t think about breathing and blinking. The shock collar dug into my neck and made me extremely uncomfortable throughout the walk to the interview room. What am I, some sort of dog? They sat me down across from Dr. Taylor, sitting at the other end of a very minimalistic metal table with a recording device on top of it. The guards left, and Dr. Taylor smiled at me very friendly-like. <br/>I didn’t smile back. <br/>He pressed a red button on the device and began to record the session.<br/>“SCP-5938, we’re going to bring in a few D-Class personnel, okay? But I need you to do something for us, alright?”<br/>Oh no, I am not putting everyone here in danger. Although these researchers, doctors, scientists and the like are all very pompous and full of themselves, I could seriously hurt or kill one of them if I did that. <br/>“An anonymous tip has told us that the hairclips you wear limit your power, along with your glasses and gloves. Will you please remove them?”<br/>I glared at him and shook my head. <br/>“Ah, we thought so. Normally, we wouldn’t turn to such low methods of bribery, but it looks like the only option.” Dr. Taylor sighed and placed his glasses down on the table. He turned to the side and reached under his chair. The thing he had pulled out slid toward me, and it sat in front of me, beckoning. <br/>I shook my head again. I am not risking murder for some… <br/>He lightly pushed another in front of me, along with a silver spoon. . <br/>Fine, but only because you gave me coffee jelly. Just this once. I let my shoulders drop in defeat, and looked up at Dr. Taylor. <br/>“I’ll let you have both of those if you cooperate with us, SCP-5938. But only if you cooperate.” <br/>I can’t believe this, am I really that easily convinced?<br/>I reached up and silently removed my limiters. <br/>Yes, I guess I am.<br/>I removed my psychometry-preventing gloves and  reached up to remove my glasses, pausing before I did so, I looked at Dr. Taylor with a sort of ‘You should probably leave’ sort of glance. <br/>“Oh, Of course. Sorry.” he said, standing up and leaving the room. “You can send in the D-Class now!” he said into a small microphone that was clipped on the lapel of his lab coat. The doctor on the other side of the comm simply said ‘Over’ and opened the doors for Dr. Taylor. He exited the room, but as soon as he was out of sight, 20 prisoners walked in, all cuffed and looking quite disgruntled. I didn’t even meet any of their gazes, but I definitely still could read their thoughts. <br/>And, oh my god. Every single one of the prisoners had a past of multiple murders, breaking and entering, and other awful things. The lowest individual body count among the group was 30. <br/>Keep in mind, I said the LOWEST. <br/>I let out a breath. <br/>If they really want to see my powers so bad, then they're going to get the blunt of it. <br/>Angel Whisper!<br/>I only heard the prisoners disdainful screams as my ability threw them into a deep pool of regret. I’m going to end this quickly, I’ll just kill them fast and get it over with. The ball of psychic energy ended their lives with no hassle, and I felt a little relief as I wouldn’t have to know any more about what they did. <br/>Thank god. <br/>All of the scientist’s thoughts were of astonishment, and they began to think up what other experiments they would subject me to. <br/>Another foundation member rushed into the room to survey the damage, but simply ended up surveying me. As I finished putting my limiters back on and opened up one of  the coffee jellies in front of me, the doctor in the room turned to me. <br/>“Wh-What was that?” <br/>I decided to break my silence for a minute. I mean, I didn’t plan to spend much time here anyway. <br/>“That was Psycho Bit. I hit them with a ball of psychic energy. I was holding back, you know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kusuo discovers the truth!</p><p>Fun fact: I wrote this while watching the spongebob movie (the 2004 one) because i had nothing else to do during quarentine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Beginning interview with SCP-5938 now. Interviewer: Dr. Taylor, Interviewee, SCP-5938. Hello, SCP-5938.”<br/>I didn’t care to answer him. I was at the end of my rope at this point, and I was not in a conversative mood. <br/>“Hello? Can you hear me?”<br/>I remained silent.<br/>The doctor turned to his side and looked up at the other doctors in the observation room.<br/>“Why isn’t it-”<br/>“Yes, I can hear you,” I said, in a futile attempt to get him to shut up. He didn’t. <br/>“Oh, well, respond to me then, 5958.”<br/>This was getting old, I just wanted to go back to my cell so I could continue with escaping this place with 999. I rolled my eyes and gave the doctor a cold side glance. <br/>“Can you not call me that?”<br/>“What do you want to be called?”<br/>I was losing my patience now, Can’t this guy just leave?<br/>“By my name.”<br/>“And that is?”<br/>Fine, If you really wanna know. <br/>“Saiki Kusuo.”<br/>The doctor wrote something down on the clipboard he held and lifted his head up to me again, his face displaying resignation and slight annoyance.<br/>“I’m sorry, but we can’t call you that. For… confidentiality.” He was lying. Of course, I thought. Dehumanize me even more. <br/>“5958,” he continued. “Do you know what you did to those D-Class Personnel? Do you have any other abilities that can hurt people like that?”<br/>I was done with this entire situation. If I could still teleport, I would have been out of here before this interview even started.<br/>“5958, we’re gonna need you to cooperate. Please respond to our questions.” Dr. Taylor said, that sort of commanding mixed with annoyed sort of tone.<br/>I still said nothing and proceeded to use my clairvoyance to not listen to him and watch SCP-999 playing in its cell. <br/>“Let’s end this. Subject is not responding to questioning and will be-” Dr. Taylor’s words Made me lose focus for a moment, and I accidently let my thoughts slip out. <br/>“Good grief.”<br/>Dr.Taylor looked extremely surprised, and leaned in close again. God, has this man never heard of personal space? <br/>I kept my mouth shut and stared him down, reminding him with my expression that I could turn him to stone anytime I pleased.<br/>“Kusuo?” He said, as if speaking to a child.<br/>After a minute of silence on my end, he became disgruntled and gained a tone showing it in his voice.<br/>“Okay, fine. Be like that! Terminating interview. Subject is not responding to questioning and will be sent back to containment.”<br/>He leaned forward and pressed a large red button on the audio recorder that was on the table. Without saying anything, he simply stood and left the chamber, rubbing the bridge of his nose, angry and annoyed thoughts littering his mind. I let the guards come and cuff me as they led me back to my cell. As they undid the cuffs and locked the doors, I decided to listen in on the conversation Dr. Kujo and Dr. Taylor were partaking in. <br/>“The kid’s a Keter. 20 men in less than 5 seconds! By god!” Dr. Taylor exclaimed. “We have to up his security measures!” <br/>“So be it, then. But a Keter? Do you really think this kid is capable of doing that much damage?”<br/>“Of course! He’s a Keter. He’s much too dangerous to be anything else.”<br/>I assumed being designated as a 'Keter' meant I was dangerously powerful, almost to the point where I could cause Armageddon. Oh, you have no grasp on how powerful I truly am. I could end the world with a thought if I wanted to. I sighed and healed my reddened wrists quickly, looking up at the doctors with slightly parted lips. I averted my eyes after a moment and began to think of how I got here in the first place, when A certain thought got my attention. <br/>‘How did that Cambridge kid even find out about this thing?’<br/>Of course it was him. This was the ultimate game for him, how long will it take for Kusuo to breach containment?<br/>I have to do it tonight. <br/>Game on, Kusuke. You’re going down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's been a containment breach!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights in the cell went out at 10:00 sharp, like they always did, and I pretended to go to sleep. The  day shift researchers clocked out and their nightshift replacements sipped coffee and entered the observation room. In the brief grace period that the changing of the guard allowed, I became invisible and escaped my cell rather quickly and emerged into the hallway. I decided that before I picked up 999, I would stop by the observation room. The shift change gave me ample time to arrive at 999’s chamber, but I thought that I would see What was in the observation room first, just out of curiosity. I snooped around in a few of the documents that were up there, But one caught my eye particularly. It was my file.</p><p>“Item #: SCP-5958, Object Class: Keter<br/>
Special Containment Procedures: While verbal communication is possible, it is advised against, as the subject has shown an aversion to conversation. Subject is to be kept in a standard humanoid cell, equipped with the basic furnishings. Walls and all furniture must be covered in a lightly germanium-based solution to prevent-</p><p>The last line was crossed out.</p><p>Walls and furnishings require no alteration. Ability limiters must be worn on the head at all times, along with thin gloves and petrification blocking glasses.<br/>
Description: SCP-5958 is a 5’6, (167.6) 123 lbs. (52 kg), humanoid of claimed Japanese descent. Physical appearance resembles that of a healthy 17-year-old male. SCP-5958’s pink hair and purple eye color are natural and the subject claims to have been born with the traits. SCP-5958 has displayed many psychic and supernatural abilities. He displays a seemingly uncontrollable telepathic ability and has read the thoughts of multiple researchers on numerous occasions. Use of telepathy, telekinesis, clairvoyance, levitation, extraordinary speed and strength, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, hydrokinesis, and the ability to control electricity have all been displayed, with no effect on the subject’s physical body. </p><p>There is speculation whether or not this is all the subject is capable of. </p><p>Another line that was crossed out by hand.</p><p>These are not all of SCP-5958’s abilities, but the ones he uses most frequently. Subject has displayed a pessimistic and cynical demeanor, only reluctantly complying with foundation staff. Subject can speak, but has shown a great reluctance to speak, saying very little in interviews, but can be persuaded into doing most things with the promise of sweets or coffee-flavored jelly. (See addendum 1.) The subject refers to themself as ‘[REDACTED]’ when asked for a name. Keter classification has been given as a result of experiment 110, wherein the subject’s limiting devices were removed and twenty (20) D-Class prisoners with pasts of aggravated homicide and [REDACTED] entered the containment chamber. Immediately upon entering, the D-Class prisoners were overcome with a sudden regret, and SCP-5958 was observed using an ability he would later identify as ‘Limit-released psychokinesis’ to kill all twenty (20) of the D-Class prisoners using a ‘ball of psychic energy’ (also identified by the subject). According to SCP-5958, during this incident he had been ‘holding back as best he could.’.”</p><p>After reading that I decided now was as good a time as ever to break out of this place. </p><p>As I arrived at 999’s cell, I found him absent. I crossed my eyes and found that he had seemingly got the same idea I had, and he was pawing at MY cell door. Being there a moment later, I gathered the small amalgamation of slime in my arms and then began my march to the main entrance, when an obstacle appeared in my path. I should have been able to escape easily, I had turned 999 invisible as well, but a familiar face appearing in my path stopped me. </p><p>“I know you’re there,” He said cooly, leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets. “You really think I would just allow you to escape so easily? This is a game after all, and I’m not going to lose that easy, brother.”</p><p>I let my guise drop and stared daggers in his direction. I put 999 down on the floor and let it wander away, watching it go. Kusuke continued to wear his condescending and belittling smirk, even as I approached him with obvious hate in my eyes. </p><p>“Woah, Hey, little bro. Chill out, You know I’m just messing with you. But I see you figured out who got you locked up. And now you’re trying to escape.”</p><p>I said nothing, and just narrowed my eyes at him, pinning him against the wall he was leaning on. I simply balled my fist but let go of the tension soon afterwards. I lifted my arm up and decided to ask him about what I had no doubt he was behind. </p><p>“What did you do to my limiter?” I spat, rather accusingly.</p><p>Sarcastically he responded, “Oh? Whatever could you mean?” Looking away and batting his eyelashes. </p><p>“Don’t play dumb. I know you messed with it. The balls are slightly darker.”</p><p>“Oops,” He said, pouting his lips. “I really thought I would get you. It’s only a number off on the hex code. Sorry. I couldn’t have you ruining the game and teleporting out right away, could I?” </p><p>“Let me out of here, Kusuke.”</p><p>“Well, that wouldn’t be very fun!”</p><p>I began to activate my psycho bit just to show him how serious I was. If he doesn’t want to cooperate, Then so be it. </p><p>“Hey! Ku, come on. Here, how about this. I’ll let you out If you can defeat me…” he gestured to himself. “In a fistfight.”</p><p>He must have gone insane, he just challenged someone who can throw fast enough to break the sound barrier to fight him. He smiled as he realised what I was thinking.</p><p>“Oh, but one thing, Kusuo. I get to fight with 682.” I was confused for a moment, and considered asking him what SCP-682 was, when he suddenly set it free from its confines by hitting a button that opened a door next to him. The best way I could describe 682 was like the angriest alligator ever. I couldn’t read this thing’s thoughts, but it already seemed to hate me, as it instantly charged at me, fangs exposed and claws bared. Kusuke had stepped aside and was laughing at me as I prepared maniacally as I attempted to fight this monster. I lifted it with my telekinesis, smashing it against the ceiling and the floor over and over, but it just kept coming back at me with more and more force. </p><p>“Tell me, Kusuo.” My brother began between laughs. “How do you kill the unkillable?”</p><p>I didn’t answer him and kept attacking the other SCP, as doctors and scientists began to crowd up behind me. With a glance I pushed them back, which made it dawn on me. The epiphany was the best way I could think to render 682 immobile, when suddenly, Kusuke and I both did a double take as we watched what seemed impossible. 999 had crawled (?) up to 682, and began to hug and nuzzle his face. 682 seered, but suddenly his expression changed into a grin. </p><p>“Wh-What?” Kusuke gasped, his brows furrowed. 999 had caused 682 to calm down for a while, long enough for me to enact my plan. I rushed up to the pair and pushed 999 away hastily, and then began to stare down at 682. </p><p>Without my glasses on. </p><p>The stone statue now sat frozen in a menacing action pose, and I returned my glasses to their place on my face. I looked at Kusuke, who was standing, stunned, gaping at what had just happened. </p><p>“Give me back my limiter now,” I commanded, holding my palm out to Kusuke. </p><p>“Hah… Hah. Sure. What does that make this? Win…. 3,73,328 for you? And still zero for me.”</p><p>“Limiter. Now.” </p><p>“Right, Right,” He said, handing me my familiar missing left limiter. I replaced the edited version, and before Kusuke could say anything more, I had grabbed 999 and teleported out of there. </p><p>I arrived back in my room, 999 still in my arms and nuzzling my chest. I spent a total of three days there, and I never want to go back. I placed 999 on my bed and changed out of the horrible prisoner getup, hurrying downstairs afterwards. </p><p>“Oh, Ku! You're back early! Kusuke said the trip would last a week!” My mom tittered. I nodded in response. </p><p>I simply nodded and headed out the door, hurrying to the nearest pet store, making a pit stop at a convenience store on the way back. I teleported back to my room after I had bought all I needed, and sat down on my bed next to 999. I had already put the bed I had gotten for him in the corner, and I opened up a coffee jelly as 999 crawled onto my lap and fell asleep. I heard Kusuke’s voice over the phone downstairs, giving no mention of the events of the past three days. </p><p>999 cooed softly on my lap while I ate the coffee jelly. </p><p>What a week it’s been. It was only thursday after all. </p><p>Good Grief, I still have school tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>